


Because of Love

by PlantMass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Politics, Possessive Behaviour, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, lords and ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantMass/pseuds/PlantMass
Summary: Lance flourishes in the Queendom of magic, love and indulgence, a trained witch with years of experience on his shoulders, he uses his skills to aid his close friend and soon to be royal highness Queen Allura.All goes well for him in the service of the princess, but the dark tendrils of the past soon seek him out.





	Because of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the old manga Sugar Sugar Rune.

The world of witches was a wonderful place formed decades after several devastating wars over pride, power and love. The noble family, Altea was able to mend and unite the dilapidated land after centuries of sacrifice and work. There was finally peace all across the kingdoms, children were once again happy and going to school, parents could now breathe a little more easily knowing that the nobility protected them. No longer plauged by the dubious mischief of long reformed corrupted witches, the citizens of the world of magic could now begin to prosper.

With the promise of protection propelling them forward, more witches began to take residence in the human world. In their residence among the humans many were able to collect hearts, a crystal capsule of human emotion and quintessence that was often used as an energy source as well as for trade. With the large influx of hearts being sent to the magical world more places flowered and grew. In the succeeding centuries after the war, more roads were built, villages became bustling towns and a large number of witches became extraordinarily wealthy.

Lavish parties would often be held and aristocrats as well as business holders were often invited to mingle with the rich. Shows were often held, children of noble parents were forced to show their magical prowess to dinner guests and professional entertainers were often commissioned to dazzle the snooty crowd. Champagne and sweets would often float about in silver platters and dining chairs would often hover way above the crowd for the older guests who wished to be removed from the commotion.

More often than naught, a host would send a golden glittering invitation to the monarch of their respective Queendom as a show of respect and gratitude, only to be sent back a rejection. It was quite rare for a member of any royal family to flaunt about the country side attending balls, but none the less the invitations are a long honoured tradition that expresses the respect that the nobility held for their Monarch, especially in the Queendom of Arus where the Royal family of Altea resided.

The Royal family in the Arus is composed of a long line of Queens, who have decicated their lives in service of the people. Years of thorough training prepare the young princesses for the heavy burdens of leadership.

Allura, has long waited for her time to be Queen at the young age of 24 she was only a year away from inheriting the throne. Her mother was a quiet and soft spoken Queen who valued communication and patience during her rule, sadly the Queen had passed on before Allura's 21st birthday when a sudden wave of sickness took not only the life of the Queen but also of hundreds of their citizens.

The entire Queendom mourned the death of their beloved Monarch Queen Amandine. No one took it harder than the princess, but as a ray of hope to the people Alfor, the Prince Consort as the husband of the Queen and father of the future Queen of Arus graciously fell into his role of Prince Regent until Allura was to come of age. He ruled with a gentle hand and though he was only temporarily in the seat of power the people sung his praises along the streets. Allura, young as she was admired her father, but also resented him as she had now two great royal figures to live up to.

* * *

 

It was late Spring and Allura was excitedly gittering in the study. She was supposed to be learning the mid history of Drule Kingdom, but she couldn't be assed to concentrate on the words because she was so excited. Her best friend was coming back to the magical world, and not only that but he had accepted her offer of becoming her cheif spellcast. Just thinking about it made her grin and giggle, pushing her chair away from her desk and rolling all across the room in glee. Allura had not seen her friend since her 21st birthday, when he danced and laughed with her until all her troubles had just become a whisper in the distance. She basked in the warm memory, at a time when she thought nothing could make her smile, leave it to Lance to make her practically piss herself from laughter.

Allura stopped her rolling around and sighed. She missed him dearly. She spin around once more as she silently cursed that he chose to do practical study in the human world rather than scripture study with her. Allura kicked back in frustration and leaned back on her chair, she supposed it was for the best, not only had he become powerful and proficient witch, but a popular persona among women as well as men.

The princess wheeled herself over to the sofa and grabbed a cushion, giving it a good squeeze before letting it settle on her breast. He had told her in letters he sent to her of all the balls, functions and parties he was invited to, of all the ones he had attended and his several escapades in dark store rooms and back gardens. She always enjoyed his stories, the way he wrote always captivated her, but seeing how her sweet friend had matured to become such a promiscuous socialite, left a deep ache in her heart.

Allura was never bothered by Lance's jaunts and shenanigans, at least not publicly. She was a princess after all, certain apperances must be kept. Her fingers gripped just a bit harder on the square cushion, a frown was etched on her face. She would be lying though if she said that she wasn't jealous of all the lords and ladies that got to enjoy Lance's company.

It used to just be her. The apple of his eye, his precious twinkle, his sugar cube, his princess. 

Allura half burried her face into the soft pillow, trying to hide her flushed face from the goddesses. It was difficult to remember the endearments Lance used on her without getting her heart racing. Ten years later and memories of their time together still made her flitter like a child with a primary school crush. She played with the tassles of the pillow as she thought back to their fledgling days, learning new spells and fighting for the same crystal heart. Always together, back then she thought that she had all the time in the world, that Lance would stay with her at all times, but he had a freedom she did not. He was not tied to the crown, nor did he have any royal duties. In the end they found themselves in literally two different worlds, bound by their own ambitions and chosen paths. She still remembers that day, when they were both sixteen, at the moment when they were just about to carve out their own place in the world

* * *

 "So, you're leaving?"

Lance turned away from his suitcase, letting his peronal items float into place all on their own. He smiled meekly at Allura who was standing stiffly in the door frame, fire in her eyes and a deep scowl creasing her face.

"Not yet, and not forever" There was a slight quiver in Lance's voice as he spoke.

"but you're leaving" She was being indignant and spoiled, but she felt like she had the right to be, after all she was about to be left alone.

Lance crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, they were just about the same height now, but she was still a few inches taller. He pressed his face against her shoulder, his hands were shaking as he gripped the back of her dress. He didn't say anything, but she knew. She knew he was sorry, she knew he was scared, she knew at if she asked he would have stayed, she knew he'd give up this dream for her.

Even as his friend began to shake Allura did not move.  _He deserved this._

Allura relished the pain Lance was going through. It was his fault anyway, why would Allura care? Allura was in the right, she was always in the right. She was smarter and had better magic and she was angry. So for a few long and glorious moment Allura basked in Lance's guilt and sadness.

_He deserves this._

She felt a warm wetness on her skin and suddenly she didn't feel as joyous.

It took a moment but she finally held him back, one hand gently scratching at his scalp to try to sooth her friend. She should be angry at him for leaving her, she should be angry at him for not honouring thier pact to one another. But she couldn't, not right now, not when her friend was in turmoil, in turmoil that she caused. A clawing maw of guilt started building inside her, but she couldn't do anything but hold her best friend.

The two stayed locked in an embrace for quite a while, one openly sobbing and the other with just an upset deep scowl on her face. The boy then slowly began to quiet down, his noisy crying turning into soft hiccups. Lance finally began to let go, tears still staining his cheeks, his eyes were puffy and his nose was running. He pulled away to grab his handkerchief that was tucked away in his sleave and started to clean himself up.

 Allura didn't know what to say, so she stared, patiently waiting for the other to say something, but her friend was still just a mess of hiccups and sniffles. She stepped forward, gentle hands brushing sweaty brown hair off to the side. She said nothing as she fixed his collar and straightened out his shirt. When she was done Allura held his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Come back"

Lance squeezed her hand, but stayed quiet. There was no more talk between them, even as Lance left the castle on his broomstick there were no goodbyes. It was only later that night that Allura's stoic silence was broken as she sobbed angrily into her pillow, mourning the loss of her best friend and most recet love.

* * *

Allura twiddled with her fingers as she was brought back from the memory. She smiled as she recalled what a fool she once was. A spoiled, little bitch who only wanted her way. She was glad that she continued to keep in contact with Lance for all these years. He was more often than naught the voice of reason when she needed it and even though nothing became of them as children, and nothing romatic was stirring with them now, she still felt a tug at her heart at the thought of him.

It was a quiet tug, but even then deep inside her she wished that maybe when they meet in the following hours it wouldnt just be hand holding and butterfly kisses shared between them.

She closed her eyes and dreamed of his lips against hers and her excited heart began to flutter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Shiro and Keith wont be around for a few chapters
> 
> Longest wait for an update would be two months, since I have my undergraduate thesis currently in progress.
> 
> I might make some short supplementary fics, but it will make the updates farther apart. Hahaha, anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
